creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppeteer
The Puppeteer is the titular central antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name, "The Puppeteer" and is featured in other Creepypastas. Origin The Puppeteer is a vengeful spirit who feeds on loneliness and depression. He targets the emotionally fragile, using them for his own gain and power. He will stalk a victim for a certain period of time, slowing twisting them into believing that there is no way from escaping life's torment other than death. Although the Puppeteer works alone his two unwilling proxies, Zachary and Emra, are used in special occasions for when he needs a quick snack. They will seclude the victim in different ways, making the hunt much easier for the Puppeteer. The demonic poltergeist was once a normal teenage boy by the name of Jonathon Blake who after a horrible break up with the love of his life, secluded himself away from human contact. When he found no reason to continue he locked himself in a room and hung himself leaving his body to be found a few weeks later. But Blake's spirit awoke once more, filled with wrath and anger as he transformed into the vicious spirit known as the Puppeteer. Seen as his life was filled with decisions others made for him, within the after life the ghost was finally able to take control of his own life and choices. Believing a standard human name wouldn't suit him any longer, he choose to be called The Puppeteer. To work behind the curtains and control humans the same way someone would control a puppet would become his reason to exist. Appearance The Puppeteer's style could be described as very grunge-like. Sporting an all black long coat, hoodie, undershirt, jeans, converse and beanie. After awakening as 'The Puppeteer' his original complexion had turned completely grey, his hair color also changed from brown to pitch black, and his eyes are now a golden yellow. The Puppeteer has two body forms. One where he is completely transparent and one where he’s able to produce a very solid form. The transparent apparition is where he’s the most presentable with. In this form, he can stalk and prey upon his victims without spending too much energy. Meanwhile with the solid form, he’s only able to become completely solid when he needs to grab a hold of something or someone. This is used mostly when he finishes a kill. Tears and saliva stains around his eyes and mouth. His arms are two-well crafted doll’s prosthetics. Personality As Jonathon Blake, he was a very withdrawn person and an introvert but he also had a very creative soul. He took good care of his four younger siblings when their parents were away. But now, as The Puppeteer, he is extremely manipulative, charming and a smooth talker to his victims. He is also narcissistic, greedy, cruel, stubborn, and only does everything for his own gain. Method of killing For most killers it comes down to quantity over quality, Puppeteer is the opposite. He takes his time finding a vulnerable target and spends weeks following them around. In rare cases, it may take up to several months. The more exposed they are to his presence, the faster they fall into depression. Puppeteer will do his best to persuade them that there's nothing worth living for, and his way of ending their loneliness is going to be the best thing that's ever happened to them. Once they’ve reached the point to where they can’t handle reality, or their feelings any longer, Puppeteer gives them an ultimatum. To be killed by him or continue their self loathing ways to which they often agree with. If they choose to be killed Puppeteer will use various ways to finish them off - some including strangulation by his strings, having them jump to their death, or anything that comes to his mind at the time. The hallucinations they'll have during the act can vary from either him breaking their bones, dancing with them, or pulling out their muscles. To any outside eyes, the victim's death will be presented as suicide. This often results in a domino effect, and from there he can continue to the next victim. Once he gets bored, he will move to another area and start from scratch. Reason for killing His murderous tendencies stemmed from when his own energy would run low, rendering him unable to function properly. Starting out he would often spend little time chasing down his victims and just kill them on the spot, which always resulted in not being completely fed in the end. (Energy lasting for about 3-5 days) He slowly learned that spending more time with his victims would result the energy he gained from that kill lasting a longer period of time. (2-3 weeks) The more depressed a victim is, essentially results in an easier way to leach off of the negative energy provided. However, his real reason for killing lays much more deeper than just gaining energy to function. In a way, he wishes to bring upon others what he once experienced and felt as a human. He feels betrayed and instead of working through his bitterness, he acts out upon others to bring them down the same way. Powers and Abilities Granted, with a stubborn mind the Puppeteer can endure long periods of just waiting for things to happen. He has never been one to rush things, even if the situation would call for it. Being a master of persuasion he can often twist the minds of victims, causing them to see things from his point of view. The Puppeteer is very skilled with handling his strings as a weapon and an overall tool for when needed. They are able to pierce through flesh if needed, but not any other material such as wood, metal, concrete. As he needs to be able to sustain and hold the weight of his victims, his strings are fairly strong and will not snap easy. If the strings were to break under some circumstance, Puppeteer would feel the pain as if he was wounded in another limb of his. The strings are made from the same ectoplasm as his insides are, therefore he’s able to produce the strings through any other place of his body as well. He’s been seen to produce strings through places like his mouth and nostrils as well, though this surely felt very uncomfortable for him. The strings can reach to a length about 15 meters (50 feet) and hold up to around 200 kg in weight (440 lbs). Weaknesses Due to his ghostly form, the Puppeteer is extremely vulnerable to any kind of exorcisms, or paranormal resistance. In theory, he could easily be trapped or completely erased if a successful exorcism were to occur. He is sensitive to light, that reason alone acts as to why he’s usually active during the late hours of the night. One of his minor weaknesses is salt. Facts *The Puppeteer was created by BleedingHeartworks *He was 20 years old at his time of death. *His birthday is July 25th, 1974. *He died on November 30th, 1994. *The Puppeteer has two proxies named Emra and Zachary. *He stands about 6'3" in height, however since he's a spirit, he's weightless. *Every time The Puppeteer starts remembering his past life and who he once was, he goes into a state of confusion and anger. Realizing the monster he's become tears away at him, until he completely breaks down. He tries his best to eventually forget the past, repressing the memories until he goes back to his normal self. That’s why he won’t always listen to anyone calling him Jonathan, and will every time answer with “Who’s Jonathan?” *When The Puppeteer cries or bleeds golden ectoplasm that will turn black over time. This ectoplasm stains anything it touches, hence the tear stains down his face. There's virtually no way to wash it out. *Once reborn into the afterlife, Puppeteer made himself into what he deemed as "his perfect self." A smoother face, longer hair, and a better built body. This choice was made solely for the reason of attracting more humans, like an angler fish would lure other fish with their brightly colored lights. *When The Puppeteer started his murderous spree, he felt a change in his limbs as his own arms started to slowly generate into a pair of wooden arms. The puppet arms that had replaced his own arms are a clear sign that the murderous spirit is slowly becoming what he creates. *The Puppeteer can not teleport. He’s a wanderer, when he needs to go anywhere he will walk or float to his destination. He’s able to morph through solid objects, but this takes him a lot of energy and effort, so he doesn’t find himself to do it more than necessary. Theme Song Golden Strings - Madame Macabre Videos Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Serial Killer Category:Sociopath Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Category:Tragic Category:Possessed Category:Humanoid Category:Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Operator Category:Ageless Category:Adult